


Timely Missions

by kwrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Basically PWP, F/M, M/M, Smoaking billionaires, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwrites/pseuds/kwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tommy's away, Oliver and Felicity will play. Until Oliver really starts to miss his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timely Missions

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver/Felicity, Tommy/Oliver, mentions of Smoaking Billionaires. Inspired by Colin Donnell's offensive new beard (see here: https://41.media.tumblr.com/90bce07179edde3345ac002ba26b3be7/tumblr_nmap8ghXT51upbmcgo2_250.png). If you're looking for a heavy dose of plot, you might wish to move along. This is my first published story here, I'm open to all constructive criticism. Mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy xx

It had been a week since he’d been gone.  
  
  
Seven long fucking days that had passed by without Tommy’s infectious grin brightening the loft they shared together. Oliver had been walking around the past few days like someone had kicked his puppy. He couldn’t even deny it. Didn’t even bother trying. He just missed Tommy.  
  


Felicity, bless her heart, had spent the better part of the last week distracting Oliver in a multitude of different ways (one of which had even included hand cuffs - something Oliver was not likely to forget like, ever). And they had absolutely worked. Up until about two days ago.  
  


Tommy had called to check-in, finding only Oliver at home that afternoon. They had only spoke for a few minutes, but Oliver had been hit with a surprisingly rough ache deep in his chest after they had hung up. Tommy’s parting “Can’t wait to see you, Buddy,” had almost taken the breath out of him. What the fuck was wrong with him?  
  


It had amused Felicity to no end. She and Tommy were the sappy, romantic ones in the relationship. Sure, Oliver had his moments, of course. But he was the strong, solid foundation that held the group together. The voice of logic and reason when Tommy started food fights in their kitchen at 3am. The one pulling that last beer out of Felicity’s hands when he knew she had one too many.  
  


But the seven days that had stretched between them felt like an ocean. It was the longest they had been apart since this… thing between the three of them had started, and to put it lightly, Oliver was fucking over it.  
  


It was Friday night and Tommy was finally due back from Central City the next afternoon. You would think that would have made him happy, but Felicity had been hawking him for the past hour, trying to convince him to get off the couch and take her out to dinner. He continued to protest, citing laziness as the driving factor, but Felicity knew better.  
  


“Felicity, I’m sorry. I’m just – I’m tired. Why don’t we make something here and watch some TV. I’ll even let you put on an episode of that weird TV show you like so much.”  
  


Her obsession with Doctor Who was really out of control if you asked Oliver. Luckily for him, Tommy shared the same distaste for the show and she rarely had the opportunity to put it on when the three of them were spending time together. That’s how he knew he had her where he wanted her.  
  


She pouted for a moment but eventually acquiesced. Moving to stand, she paused for a moment, her hand moving up to cup Oliver’s cheek. “You know he’ll be home tomorrow, Oliver. The gang will be back together before you know it.”  
  


Oliver’s eyes closed with a sigh, and he moved his hand up to cover her own, squeezing tightly.  
  


Opening his eyes, they moved left to right before moving down to a stray thread on the couch. “I don’t know what’s going on with me. It’s only been 7 days and it’s not like it’s a big deal. We’ve gone longer without seeing each other before. I’m just…”  
  


Felicity smiled, her heart filling with love for the man in front of her. “Oliver, you miss him. That’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with that. I miss him too.”  
  


He sighed, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against her lips. Leaning back he whispered, “Thank you. You’re amazing, you know that?” She smiled brightly back at him before he leaned forward once more, pressing his lips against hers firmly.  
  


Felicity couldn’t help the soft moan that left her as their lips continued to move together. Her hand moved from his cheek up to his neck as she pulled him closer, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Pulling away with a gasp, she looked at him determinedly before coming to a snap decision.

  
Oliver’s eyes tightened in confusion as Felicity moved onto the floor in front of the couch. He was not confused for very long. Felicity’s fingers went straight to his zipper, pulling it down and popping the button with almost impressive speed.  
  


“Felicity-,” he started.  
  


“Oliver, relax. I want to do this for you. You’ve been wound up tighter than… well okay I don’t actually have a great euphemism to use here but you’ve been on edge all week. Let me do this for you. _Please_.” Her eyes implored him to relax and because, well, why the hell would he ever turn her down, he nodded and relaxed into the couch.  
  


Felicity’s answering smile lit him up from the inside and he almost stopped her to tell her he was fine to just be near her. Sit on the couch with her in his arms. Because, amazing sex aside, having Felicity next to him was a dream he still hadn’t recovered from.  
  


But she wasn’t stopping.  
  


She was pulling at his jeans and biting her lip, urging him to lift his hips and he knew, fuck, he knew that this wasn’t going to last long.  
  


As soon as his hips had left the couch, she had both his jeans and boxers down to his knees. He had just leaned back again when her hand had closed around him. _Fuck_.  
  


He was rock hard in her hands, and as she smiled sinfully up at him from beneath her lashes, she felt him swell impossibly larger. Felicity loved Oliver’s… assets. Maybe love wasn’t the right word for it. But she was extremely protective of it.  
  


Keeping her eyes locked with Oliver’s, she took a long, experimental lick from top to bottom. She watched Oliver’s reactions, the slow flutter of his eyelashes and the quick jolt of his hips. The gritty moan that left his lips zapped her, sending tendrils straight to her pussy and she felt her own arousal flood her. Leaning forward, she begin steadily taking him in and out of her mouth, her tongue running alternating patterns up and down his length.  
  


Oliver’s eyes were heavy and dark, and hadn’t moved a fucking inch from her mouth since she had begun. His balls were aching and his thoughts were incoherent bits and pieces. He couldn’t see a thing but the wine-stained color of her lips wrapped around his cock.  
  


He could feel his already weak control slipping further and further out of his hands. Her mouth was so fucking perfect. He let out a, “Felicity, I’m close”, before he snapped his lips shut in an effort to find his balance again. His hands moved towards the top of her head, tangling his fingers into her hair and pulling it away from her face. He didn’t want to miss a second of her.  
  


Felicity re-doubled her efforts, moving one hand up to squeeze at his base. Oliver’s hips lifted off the couch as he continued to pump slowly in and out of her mouth. After a moment, she saw the tremor start to take him and squeezed his length once more, simultaneously tightening her mouth around him.  
  


Felicity’s name fell from his lips in a slow prayer. He groaned out each individual syllable of her name and it hit her sharply as she swallowed his cum. His eyes squeezed shut as he continued to ride out the last lengths of the fucking unbelievable orgasm he had just pulled from her lips.

  
Pulling away, she slowly licked her lips with a smile in her eyes. She could already see the relaxation settling into Oliver’s bones. His eyes were low and happy as he breathed heavily. It was almost a startling difference.  
  


Mission accomplished, Miss Smoak.

——————————-

  
The sound of a door closing and a muffled “fuck” pulled Oliver from sleep. His eyes opened quickly, adjusting to the darkness surrounding the room. His brow furrowed in confusion at the noise coming from downstairs and he pressed a soft kiss to Felicity’s forehead before peeling himself out of bed.  
  


Heading stealthily down the stairs, his entire body on alert, he turned the corner towards the kitchen before coming to a halt. Tommy was standing next to the counter, eyes closed and head tilted back as he sipped steadily from a Heineken. His suitcase was forgotten by the front door and he hadn’t even removed his jacket prior to grabbing the beer.  
  


But Oliver wasn’t paying any attention to these details. Because Tommy had come back looking a little… different.  
  


His eyes were glued firmly to Tommy’s face. Tommy’s face... which was now sporting seven days of scruff. No, scruff wasn’t the word. Tommy had an almost fully grown beard and Oliver had never seen him with anything more than maybe two-day stubble. It was surprisingly … hot.  
  


He had just began making his way towards him, when Tommy set his beer down and opened his eyes. Finding Oliver’s right away, his face broke into an easy grin.  
  


“Hey buddy, god it’s good to see you, I-“ he started, but Oliver’s lips slamming into his own cut off Tommy pretty quickly. His own eyes shut again as he responded fervently to Oliver’s kiss. He could feel Oliver’s hands reach up and take hold of both sides of his face as he continued to ravage his lips.  
  


His arousal took hold of him almost immediately because, well, it was fucking hot, and he had _really_ missed Oliver. It had been seven long and lonely days in his hotel room in Central City and he had been looking forward to this since the second he stepped out of their loft.  
  


Oliver’s lips separated from his own for a pause, just long enough for Oliver to mutter “Fuck, Tommy. This beard is really working for you,” before he had claimed them once again, moving Tommy steadily back until his body was pressed against he stainless steel fridge, drawing gasps from both men as their cocks rubbed into one another.  
  


His lips moved to Tommy’s neck, biting roughly and honestly Oliver just felt completely spun out of control. The week’s frustrations were spilling out onto Tommy but he didn’t think he minded.  
  


“Wow buddy, someone really missed me, huh?” Tommy managed to pant out as his hands made their way down Oliver’s toned physique. They ran along the edge of his shirt, moving underneath them to caress the dimples of Oliver’s back.  
  


Oliver’s head moved back up from his place in Tommy’s neck, and the look he was giving him sent shivers down Tommy’s back. It only lasted for a second before Oliver had captured his mouth once more, but Tommy would swear hours later he could still feel the heat searing into his skin.  
  


Their hips continued to rock into each other, their pace increasing with every second and Oliver had the fleeting thought that they were truly about to dry hump to orgasm against their fridge. His thoughts scattered as Tommy’s hands reached their place on his ass, squeezing roughly and pulling him impossibly closer into his body.  
  


“Oliver, this is – this is kind of embarrassing but I’m not going to last much longer, should we-“ he had managed to get out before a sharp “Shut up, Tommy,” ended his train of thought.  
  


Oliver’s hands had moved beside his head to rest on the fridge, caging him in. His cheek brushed against the roughness of Tommy’s beard and Oliver felt the pre-cum leaking from his cock. _Fuck_. What was it about this goddamn beard that had him on his knees?  
  


He knew he was on the edge and vowed to bring him along with him. Brushing his mouth along Tommy’s ear and biting it softly, he growled “Cum with me, Tommy”.  
  


Tommy’s mouth opened in a silent gasp as his hips arched into Oliver’s for a few more long seconds before he felt himself let go in his jeans. His rough moan of Oliver’s name had Oliver following him swiftly into oblivion seconds after.  
  


A few moments had passed before Oliver gained his wits enough to consider his surroundings. Pulling back, he pressed a soft kiss against Tommy’s lips and leaned back with a smile. Tommy's answering smile was lazy and only pulled the grin on Oliver’s face wider.  
  


“You’re not allowed to leave for that long again. And that beard? Not going anywhere.”  
  


Tommy kept a short beard for the next two years.


End file.
